Road to the Following
by OBS09
Summary: YAOI-CIELBASTIAN-M Sebastian outstretches his hand. Ciel can take it and let Sebastian Chouffure him to lifes greatest pleasures - or - Ciel can remain unsure. Giving Sebastian a chance to grip his wrist and drag him to a souless life.


_II Prologue – Kuroshitsuji II_

_Out of reach, everything – the world___

_Have you ever been concerned of these stars?__  
__Did you ever catch yourself flinch when they fall?___

_Closing your eyes – was your wish that of, __  
__would these stars never have fallen at all...___

_Children sing 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' at the birth of sleep.__  
__A lullaby most will say, others will pronounce it as a satisfying chant for dreams. Some children, despite the calming rhythm, dread nightmares after unconsciousness. Few keep from sleeping, seeing shadows dip into their room from a crack under the door. The wind blows the trees, tickling the glass of windows causing the young to shrink in their comforters. Why then? What would be the point of a sing along nonsense?__  
_

_===================================================_

_Ciel was a boy of succession. He awoke to a butler and lived to become nothing but successful. The parents of this promised ten years old were bloated with thoughts of their over-achieving son. As long as other parents burst with jealousy, this family was 'happy'. Though, the parents may have seemed normal enough, Ciel was like no other. He was sociable when forced, spoke nothing but his mind and went about life like a doll -realistic, there, but so very distant.___

_Every morning led to every evening. First he was helped getting dressed, ate in a requested place and pondered as the world flew by. Ciel spaced out constantly, creating theories he himself didn't quite understand – but he always came to conclusion.___

_His home lie on a wide spaced land filled with gorgeous gardens of blue and red roses. The house was tall, higher than two stories and wider than three put together. Gorgeous Victorian statues and mazes surrounded them. Marbled floors reflected your image, making you click and clack while going about the halls. The mood the mansion gave you was gentle. Lilac color plastered the walls making you not to help but to think of cream. Yes, this was indeed a mansion - a mansion with only a boy, a butler, a gardener, cook and maid. Yet this was also his home.___

_Daily business consisted of occasional meetings and game testing. Vincent and Rachel, the owners of the toy/candy shop, was the main deal in England. The company that did belong to the couple now lies in the palm of Master Ceils hands. Vincent and Rachel were the parents of the boy before they met their tragic death on Ciel's tenth birthday. A fire spread wide and devoured the corpses. This had not killed them, only destroyed the evidence. Young master plans to find the victim and sentence him/her to immediate death.___

_--------------------------------------------X3-----------------------------------------------___

_The sun hid behind the earth as the day came to a close. Ciel lies in bed, sheets wrinkled and tossed aside. It's this moment he wonders what the sky looks like when he's not peaking through the large drapes. Blue-black hair flipped in a straight mess as the moon illuminated his pale skin – he rose and walked to the window. Opening the red drapes, a wide view of his land was apparent, making his small figure seem even smaller. Young master clutched the curtains and glared deeply at the sky. The twinkles felt like mockery to him, acting as if their happy in pitch darkness. He quickly shut them again and raced to his overly large bed. Pulling the covers over his head, he grunted and waited for sleep to overcome him._

_ As soon as young master began to fade away, footsteps clicked to his quarters. Ciel knew exactly who they belonged to. His current guardian and butler, Sebastian, checks on him every night at this hour. Don't get the wrong idea, Ciel might seem irritated at the thought of being treated like a child when really this calmed him more than anything. To know that, other than himself shielding a barrier, someone else was willing to give him a peace of mind.___

_He pretends to slumber. Ciel forced his breathing to steady as Sebastian grew nearer to his bundled form. Trying his best to not quiver or flinch at his touch._

_"So, Young master has finally decided to settle in bed."__  
__Ciel felt Sebastian sit at the beds side. It seemed Sebastian was staring, the man's cold ruby eyes just fixing on him. They still remain a mystery to him.__  
__"I bid you goodnight. Now, you must sleep."_

_ A shuffle was heard as his bed balanced. Sebastian had leaned his tall figure over to peck his cheek. Then, he blew out the candles and shown his way out.__  
__Ciel heard the door close and his eyes snapped open moments after. Sebastian knew he was awake. He knows everything. He cannot, under any circumstance, be trusted._

_ Now why is it that Sebastian had always left Ciel hanging? He pondered over this as the clock struck midnight. Ciel knows that he is a demon but gives the impression he is something else. Demons do not have hearts for they are cold. Sebastian is different; he makes you think he's on your side. When in reality, Sebastian only pleases you until the end. Almost like a star he gleams in your eye. As soon as the star falls, or disappears, his existence is elsewhere and so is yours._

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0X30oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO___

_The moon hung over the sky numbly. Ciel smiled, for he knew that he had won. Sleep overcame him and morning came. Those stars won't be mocking him until the next night. Their fading and the sky is once again blue._

_----------- X3_

_ OBS – Whew! I had crazy fun with this new story. Sorry if it's a bit messy! I wanted to start with Ciel's thoughts. Then, it will turn toward Sebastian's side of the story. Or – that's how I plan it to be like..._

_Please give Reviews! This is turning out better than expected! I hope you think so too... Keep Reading! v(6 ,6)v___


End file.
